Just Make coffee not love
by Chocolate Eyeballz
Summary: What happened to make Liv say: he's my boyfriend about that newspaper guy Kurt whats-his-face in closet.


Disclaimer: the usual ff stuff. Plus bad sex.

**Just make coffee not love.**

Kurt kissed her politely on the cheek. Their eyes met just long enough to make her slightly uncomfortable but she was somewhat glad he wasn't ogling her chest.

"Come up for coffee?" Olivia offered bravely.

"Please" Kurt replied.

The elevator was smaller than usual tonight, she pushed the button. He stared at his feet. And then at hers.

"Nice shoes"

"Thank you"

He was alright, these were nice shoes, un-sensible also, it was one of the reasons she went on dates. So she could wear the shoes. And men never noticed them.

Olivia took Kurt's coat, which was also nice, Armani. She meticulously flung it on the rack across the hall.

He Leaned over and kissed her. His lips were warm and his face was fairly stubble free. She opened her mouth a little, his tongue was slow and thick.

Olivia found herself wondering what to do with her hands, his chest for now probably. She put her hands on his chest. She felt him hesitate. Maybe chest was not so good, he probably thought she was getting ready to push him off. Man, she needed to get laid, it had been so long the last time she even close was at Sealview. Oh god, stop thinking about that! Right, chest, plan B. Plan B.

Olivia moved her hands up Kurt's chest and loosened his tie, Plan B seemed to be working, she felt his hand on her hip.

She was getting pretty bored of the kissing though, he wasn't very imaginative and sucked her lips to hard.

Luckily Kurt moved to exploring her neck, like slow snail leaving a cold and damp trail. She had to get this over with. Olivia unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. They were nice pants and he looked good in them. In fact, she liked them on him very much and was not the least bit curious to find out what was in them.

But she stuck her hands down the back and gently squeezed his buttcheeks. Soft skin.

Kurt unzipped her dress with surprising ease, he slipped it of her shoulders. Olivia let it slide down her arms and onto the floor, for a moment she stood, in her bra and panties, in front of this still mostly dressed man. He looked at her. And she felt nothing.

Olivia took Kurt by the hand and led him to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and fell to his knees; gently he pulled of her shoes and carefully put them down by the bed. Then he rolled down her stockings and kissed her thighs. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay but he did score for trying. She would've been equally annoyed with him if he hadn't.

So she grabbed him by his neck hairs, kissed him on the mouth, then pulled his pants down. He quickly took his shirt off. The city lights falling though the blinds grazed the greying fur covering his chest. Their eyes met, Olivia had no idea who this man was, standing over her in the neon darkness of her room. Yes she knew him, they'd been on a couple of dates and he seemed perfectly suitable. But in this moment he was robot body with no soul.

Luckily though, so was she.

Kurt had apparently decided it was better to undress completely; he was getting his socks off, again, points scored, even if they were the last thing to go. Olivia managed to avoided boredom by taking of her bra. He did now ogle her chest like a shy schoolboy. She gave him her best smile of permission and he touched her awkwardly. He kissed her nipples and then slid his hands into her panties, lingered on her ass for a brief moment and he pulled them off with his thumbs.

Only now did it occur to her to check out his package. She peeked between their bodies, his erection was not very impressive, clearly he needed some help. She stroked him gently and felt him getting harder. Good. She was so not in the mood to go down on him right now. He touched between her legs searching for something he was supposed to stimulate.

She pulled him on top of her rubbing her leg against his cock, grabbing his ass then opening her legs. His finger found its way inside of her, he pulled out to add some spit before he used his hand to guide is member in.

Kurt pushed in carefully, Olivia pulled up her legs to make it easier. Sure enough, after a few thrusts wetness set in and it started to feel almost nice.

Dinner had also been nice and he had taken her to a show, "Mama mia". The actress playing Donna was fantastic, the way she danced, her energy, the long blond hair. She reminded her a little like Alex, you know, if Alex danced and sang in Broadway musicals. Although it wasn't quite as good as her strutting the courthouse halls in her business suit. Which Olivia was rather glad about because it meant she had not been too distracted to notice that Kurt knew all the words to all the songs and so she could add that to their topics of conversation list.

Kurt flopped her leg over and rolled her on her stomach."You have a great ass" he whispered.

Olivia all of a sudden remembered she was getting laid. She had to make the most of this. And this was a good position, she touched her clit. Now she was getting somewhere.

"dammit we forgot about the condom" Olivia exclaimed.

"don't worry I'll pull out" his damp breath whispered in her ear.

And he did, right when she was about to come and so, what could have been a mediocre simultaneous orgasm turned into a non-event with jizz sploodging on her lower back.

"Thank you" Kurt said softly

"You're welcome" And that was probably not the right answer, she realised exactly too late.

Olivia lay awake till morning, she was glad she could finally add having a boyfriend to her résumé. 'He's my boyfriend' she practiced in her head. But next time it would definitely have to be his place so she could just get the hell out of there as soon as he wiped her off and rolled over.


End file.
